This invention relates to merchandising cartons for containing a plurality of individual items. The cartons are constructed from semi-rigid materials, such as paperboard, corrugated board, or the like, and are formed from single, die-cut blanks. They may be readily separated into two detached units when it is desired to separate the contents of the carton. In order to secure the individual articles within each detached unit, each of the units is provided with a closure member that is captured from a main wall of the other unit. While these cartons are particularly adapted for the merchandising of spark plugs, it will be recognized that they are suitable for retaining many other items as well.
Generally, when spark plugs are sold in a retail outlet, each plug is packaged individually in a paperboard carton, and eight such individual packages are housed within a single outer carton. However, it frequently happens that purchasers will desire to purchase less than a package of eight plugs. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an original outer carton of standard size that is capable of being separated into two individual outer cartons, each of which is closable to retain the unused individual packages therewithin for future sale or use. For reasons of economy, it is desirable to manufacture such an outer carton from a single, appropriately cut and scored blank that provides means for closing each of the separated units, wherein such closure means are formed from material captured from the body of the blank. In this manner, the price of such an outer carton can be kept to a minimum because no additional costs are incurred by reason of using additional paperboard material to fabricate such closure means.
Packages that can be broken apart are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,046,484 (Ringler); 2,056,032 (Berman); 2,081,574 (Bueschel); 2,359,986 (Grecco); 3,167,240 (Collura et al); and 3,853,259 (Tupper). These references, however, fail to disclose a carton, constructed from a single blank, that is separable into two detached unit, which includes means for closing the open ends of each detached unit adjacent the line of separation, wherein the closure means for each detached unit is captured from a main wall of the other of the detached units.
For example, the patents to Ringler, Berman, and Collura et al merely disclose cartons which can be reduced in size by the removal of portions thereof, with means provided for closing only the open ends of the remaining portions of the cartons. Bueschel discloses a carton for containing eggs or the like, which is separable to form disconnected units, wherein the first disconnected unit includes a transverse partition for closing its open end and a separable, vertically disposed closure member connected to a transverse partition in the second unit for closing its open end adjacent the line of severance. Grecco discloses a divisible carton that may be divided into two equal halves, wherein top end pieces for each half comprise double flaps which, upon separation of the carton, are folded over to close the open ends of each carton half. Tupper discloses a carton which may be separated into two similar body sections, each having closure flaps to close the open ends thereof. The closure member for each section, however, is not captured from a main wall of the other body section.